


HappytheMask

by Loye



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Mask, Possession, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loye/pseuds/Loye
Summary: The story of how a normal girl named Julia Smiles managed to turn herself and her best friend Leo Barton into demons.





	1. Demon Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT just about horror and gore. There is story to it if you give it a chance, but yes, it is scary so beware of that.

It was late October, and my best friend Leo came over to ask if I wanted to help him out putting together a haunted house. It was a family tradition of his, and a famous one, too. He wasn't just a typical kid, oh no, he was a loaded kid living in a huge mansion. He and his family were known for their yearly tradition of putting together a haunted house for anyone who wanted the experience of being in one.

Apparently, they were short on actors, and he wanted me to be one. I happily agreed, since I thought it would be a lot of fun. Boy was I wrong.

The costumes were always extremely hot when working indoors, and some people hit the scarers despite being told not to at the entrance. I got punched nearly twice daily!

Finally, after one week of putting up with sweat and bruises, I decided to talk to Leo about it. I asked to be a line scarer instead, since they worked outside scaring those waiting in line to get in. There was also more room to move out there, so dodging hitters would be easier.

He agreed, and put me on line duty. He gave me my costume the next day. It was a demon scarecrow that consisted of gloves, a shirt, pants, boots, and significantly less makeup than my last costume.

Knowing that I was to be working outside, I asked if there were any other costumes that would keep me warm once it got dark and cold. He shook his head and told me, "it's the only one we have left."

Looking behind him I saw a box of old props and decorations. I remember asking to see them to which he replied, "I guess. They're just a bunch of parts that are going to be thrown out, anyway."

I began rummaging around inside for a bit, when I felt a sudden burning sensation on my fingertips and immediately retracted my hand. I looked to see whatever it was that burned me, but it was just a bunch of old costume pieces. I let my hand hover over the contents, and felt warmth radiating from an object peeking out from the many objects inside.

I didn't want to get burnt again, but i was really curious about what it was. I called Leo over and asked him to take it out for me. He did so without a problem. The object was a wooden mask that was decorated with faded, old, chipping, red and yellow paint. The face on the mask had six crazed yellow eyes with red pupils. It also had an enormous pointy-toothed yellow grin.

Leo gave me a questionable look. "Why didn't you just take it out yourself?" He asked.

"It burned me," I explained, showing him the blisters forming on my fingertips. He looked at me doubtfully.

"I don't think it was this," he held the mask easily, "I don't know what in there could have burned you. It's just costume parts." He inspected the mask carefully.

I touched the mask carefully. There was no warmth this time. I took the mask from him, and got a sudden inexplicable urge to keep it. I immediately just felt like I needed it. I touched the mask's face curiously. "How old is this?"

Leo shrugged, "Not sure. I've never seen it before. Looks old, though."

I asked to keep it, and he let me. After that he told me to hurry up and get into costume. I gathered up my costume in a bundle and looked back at the mask, deciding to take it with me.

I got changed and kept looking back at the mask. I decided that makeup would take too long and picked up the mask. It was warm again. A strange feeling ran through me. I stood frozen in place, staring into the eyes of the mask.

After staying that way for a ling time, someone knocked on the dressing room door telling me to hurry up, bringing me back to reality. I quickly got out to let the next person in, then put the mask on. I immediately felt a sudden jolt of unexplainable excitement. Everything suddenly became some hilarious joke, and I couldn't suppress a small laugh. I found myself trying very hard not to let that laughter grow into something more.

At the end of the day when I took off the mask, all the joy that I had been feeling vanished. I felt so empty, so sad, so lost. I hated it. I was unable to sleep that night. All I could think about, was putting that mask back on.

I went in early the next day and headed toward the dressing rooms. Before I got there, I was stopped by Leo who seemed concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You look really pale."

"I feel fine," I said, faking a smile to hide my sadness.

His face held a stern expression. "Julia, you're my best friend, I can tell something's not right." I tried to convince him that I felt fine, but he wouldn't believe me. Despite his concerns he let me work.

The joy and laughter returned to me the moment I put the mask back on. As I scared people, I grew to love their expressions of fear. It was exhilarating seeing the looks in their eyes, and it was hilarious to me. At one point in the day a bit of laughter escaped my lips, I wasn't able to keep it from growing. I laughed out hysterically, frightening many of the guests, which only made the situation even funnier. I had to try very hard to stop the laughter.

I went home feeling empty again. I missed the feeling I got when I saw how afraid the guests were of my laughter. I sat down and stared at the mask in my lap, craving the wonderful joy that it gave me. I spent the entire night staring at the old, worn mask I wanted so badly to put on, but something was holding me back. The mask just seemed to radiate something awful, something that filled me with a terrible sense of taboo warning me not to do it.

The following day, I hurried into my costume and went about my day scaring people. Oh, how I loved their screams! They made the joy stronger! But then, I had more joy to loose when I took the mask off.

That night I stared at the mask hungrily. I wanted the excitement, I wanted the laughter, I wanted to be Happy.

Then I heard it. Laughter outside my bedroom, mocking laughter. I remember that my brother was having a sleepover that night while my mum was out of town. I growled at the sound of their happiness. I heard a voice say, they're mocking you. They laugh at your suffering. I fumed at the words, accepting them as truth. They didn't know the emptiness! They were blissfully ignorant to the hopeless feeling! They feed on your sadness, the voice told her. But you can feed on their fear.... all you have to do, is put me on...

It was 12:07 when I finally decided that I couldn't stand it anymore. I angrily grabbed the mask. It burned my hand, and radiated a welcoming evil. Fear suddenly filled me as I tried to drop the mask, but my arm wasn't working. The mask came closer to my face, and I was overcome with a sense of petrifying fear. My feet stayed frozen in place with merely a few inches between the mask and my horrified face. I tried desperately to resist, but my face was suddenly pulled into the mask as if by an unseen hand. The joy that instantly came was overwhelming, and even through the immense pain that came with it.

My eyes burned, as did my heart and veins. I could hardly breath, and the world around me spun. I keeled over, wailing in unspeakable agony. I managed to stand on my hands and knees, as I tried to catch my breath. The joy stayed with me the entire time.

I felt hands removing the mask and found myself looking into the eyes of my horrified brother. He seemed so worried, so scared... it was just too pathetic. I laughed with insanity through my cries of pain. The fear on his face grew at the sound of my laughter, it was just too funny. Actually, no, not funny.... it was hysterical!

The pain finally subsided and I leaped out of his arms. I looked at the terrified faces of my brother and his friend. I laughed at them, unable to stop. My voice was raspy and still hurt from being burnt, but I didn't care. I approached my brother's friend Ben, he trembled under my insane gaze. "What's wrong, Ben?" I spat his name like poison. I held the collar of his shirt in my fists. "Why aren't you laughing anymore," I lifted him up, "BEN?!"

"Julia! Put him down!" My brother shouted.

I ignored him, and stared into Ben's fearful eyes. "We're gonna play a game Ben. It's called, 'when will I break'... BEN!" I threw the boy across the room, and laughed with delight at his scream.

As I went to retrieve him, Ben shouted, "Hurry! Call the police!"

I quickly spun around to glare at my brother. Lucas ran out of my bedroom immediately. I looked back at Ben, who was cowering under my suddenly expressionless face. "You cheated, Ben." I grabbed some scissors from off my dresser, and stalked toward the trembling form of the boy. He tried to run, but I grabbed him by the hair, and flung him to the ground. I sat on top of him to hold him down. "YOU'RE DEAD, BEN!!!!!" I stabbed him in the shoulder, he screamed. I laughed harder, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. My mind had broken, what was I to do about it? Laugh. I stabbed him again and again blindly. Before I knew it, he was dead.

I caught my breath and my laughter slowed to a stop. I looked down into his now empty eyes as the joy left me. "Now you know the emptiness...," I got off of him, and stood in tears. I killed him, without guilt. It actually scared me. I had just killed someone. . . Without a single care. . .

I saw the mask on the floor and stared down at it, longing for the joy it brought, but afraid of it at the same time. I stared at those eyes, unaware of my surroundings until I was forced against the wall. I didn't struggle, I didn't resist. I felt metal on my wrists as I was taken away. As they took me, I heard the voice, wait, and your time will come. We will have such fun!

I smiled and said, "what is your name?"

I am Edward Barton, I am your mask. You tell no one my name. And you will only be called Happy, because that is who we are. Anything else you are called is a lie.

I smiled when I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. The same burning that I felt when I last put the mask on. I giggled and bit my lip, trying to keep control of my laughter.  
~~~~~~~~~  
A day or two later, I sat in my room. Not my bedroom, my other room. I was pronounced insane, so they put me in an mental institution.

Edward didn't like people very much. He told me that He killed Ben, and wanted more people to die. They had to put me in a straight jacket to stop Him from attacking the doctors and nurses. Then He started biting them, and they put a muzzle on me too.

Leo and my family visited me one day, but I wasn't allowed to be in the same room with them. I had to see and speak to them from behind bulletproof glass. I remember my mum looking at me, and trying not to cry. My brother seemed afraid of me, it made me smile.

Leo was the first to speak, "hey, Julia," he greeted, making Him scowl. "How have you been doing?" I paused a moment to see if He wanted to correct Leo, but He didn't.

"I've been a bit bored, honestly, but other than that I've been alright," I responded. My Dad kept staring at my muzzle and jacket. "Is something wrong, Dad?"

"Not at all, I'm just wondering if you've been behaving yourself."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I have," I assured.

My brother quickly spoke up. "They told us you've been attacking people!" My mother smacked him immediately after his outburst.

"That wasn't me," I told them. "That was Him."

"Who?" My brother demanded.

"Him. He doesn't like people. I don't like that He attacks them. Anyway," I proceeded to change the subject. "Why so nervous, Lucas?"

Lucas got angry with me, and started yelling at me. He called me insane and kept asking me why I did it. "You already answered yourself, silly. I'm insane, that's why," I answered. My parents had to take him out for a bit so he would calm down.

He started speaking to me again. This boy will be our follower. He will obey your every order. His demon is strong and willing. He told all the trouble Leo had been going through after he found out what happened.

I smiled behind my muzzle. "He's talking to me about you, Leo."

"What is he saying?" Leo asked with a tinge of sadness.

"He's telling me how you refuse to take part in the haunted house," I explained. "He's telling me that you've been lonely, locking yourself away in your bedroom." I paused to listen further. "Your family wants you to cheer up, they sound very concerned, I would be too if I saw turn down a plate of your favorite pie." Leo looked at me the with a shocked expression. He asked how I knew. "I already told you that He told me."

I suddenly found myself charging at the glass. Leo jumped back in surprise. "I killed him Leo," He told him. "I killed him and I laughed. I'll kill them, too. I'll kill them all, but not you. You will be my follower. You will help me kill them, then we will laugh at their horror. Only the strongest will be spared." Leo stared at me in fear. I laughed at him, "are you afraid, Leo?"

"J-julia," he started to speak, but He interrupted him.

"Happy! My name is Happy, you idiot!" He shrieked. "I'll kill your family, every last one! I'll tie them down and open up, then reach in and tear out whatever's inside! I'll kill them slowly, one by one, and dance around in their skins!!" The complete horror on his face caused us to burst into laughter, I could feel my mind falling ever deeper into hysterics. I never even noticed when my family, came back. They all were terrified. My laughter grew and grew, and I was out of control. Nurses quickly rushed in and held me down. I fought back, kicking and screaming. They put me out by sticking a large needle in me, making the world go black.  
~~~~~~~~~  
I sat once again in the middle of my floor counting down to 12:07. It was almost time. I sang with joy. My power was stronger. My eyes burned as did my fingertips. I sang with joy,   
"After all my waiting,  
Finally escaping,  
I am, Happy  
I'll tear them down!"

Only seconds left, I started to laugh as the clock turned, and my body burned more than ever. I started screaming and howling on the floor when the nurses came in. They tried to touch me, but pulled their hands back at the hot temperature. I screamed more and more, while the doctor and nurses tried to find out what was wrong. They tried putting me back to sleep, but it didn't work. I laughed at their attempts.

My eyes felt like they were burning out of their sockets and I squeezed them shut, but one of the nurses forced one of them open again. She screamed when I shot her a harsh glare. She motioned for all the others to come see. "They're changing colour!" One exclaimed. I finally stopped screaming as I grew accustomed to the burning sensation. I smiled at them, from behind my muzzle. I felt four more eyes open, and all of them backed away. I felt the straps on my muzzle and jacket bending to His will and coming undone.

I quietly waited for the straps of the jacket to be undone before jumping to my feet and tearing off the muzzle. The nurses immediately reacted calling for help, and charged at me. I grinned and laughed as I felt the final shred of who I once was slip away. I was no longer Julia Smiles, she had vanished. I was Happy, just like He said. I could smell their blood, I could hear their thoughts, and taste their fear.

I could hear one of the nurses on his radio, frantically trying to explain the situation saying that it simply 'couldn't be human.' He screamed when it exploded in his hand. I focused on his eyes, and stared intently.

I said very carefully, "don't run now." I smiled, "the game's just begun." Right after the words left my mouth, the nurse's eyes popped out of their sockets. After his eyes, He made the rest of the man's head pop like a pimple, spraying blood everywhere. The female nurses screamed, then it was time for the fun part.  
~~~~  
I escaped and even managed to get my mask back. My beautiful, wonderful mask. Oh, how I adored it! Those nasty people deserved to die, for trying to keep it away from me, but no need to get into that.

I arrived at Leo's home after dark and saw that his family had kept up the tradition even in my absence. The guests were gone, but none of the workers had left yet. No problem with that, it just meant that I would get to have more fun.

I kept to the shadows, going around to the side if the enormous house. I crawled up its side, until I could sense Leo's familiar presence. I looked in the window to see him lying in bed asleep. I carefully slid the window open, and silently slipped inside.

Once inside, I carefully opened his door and went out into the hallway. I quietly made my way down the stairs, where I knew the all the costumes were. While no one was able to see me, I hurried and got my costume, which I found in the same box where I discovered the mask. I left my straight jacket and muzzle in there, while went into a closet to get changed.

I bounced up and down with excitement as He made all the house's exits seal shut, leaving no way in or out. I viciously scratched the wall next to me before rushing down to the ballroom where everyone stood in confusion.

I silently crawled up the walls and onto the ceiling, sitting on the chandelier. I looked down at the crowd, eager to begin the game. There was a loud screech that echoed throughout the room. 'RULE 1: NO ONE LEAVES' was noisily carved into the wall above the exit, drawing everyone's attention.

The ballroom doors were thrown open by Leo as he angrily shouted, "who went in my bedroom?" He looked awful. He had very dark bags under his eyes, and he looked like he should be living on the streets. "I told you all to leave me alone," his voice trailed off when he noticed that the entire group, seemed to be staring at something behind him. He turned, following their gaze to what was written above the door.

There was a long silence until I just couldn't hold it any longer. I broke out into a wild fit of laughter, causing all eyes to land on me. I looked down at everyone, smiling behind my mask. I jumped down from my perch, and landed on my feet.

There was a long silence as I walked toward Leo, who seemed to be frozen in shock. "Who are you?" He finally stuttered.

I laughed at him, "who do you think, moron?"

He backed away from me in disbelief and anger. "How did you escape?"

I laughed some more, but quickly grew bored of the conversation. "I want to play a game!" I shouted with delight.

Leo finally snapped. All the sadness, stress, and grief turned into rage. "Julia Smiles, I am through with your insane exclamations! I demand an explanation, now!" I could hear him thinking, 'I can't believe I have to talk down to her this way. She's my best friend! And now I have to shout at her like she's a misbehaving child.'

"Nope," I replied. "That's not my name! I'm Happy. That's my name." I saw the anger in his eyes grow and he reached for my mask. Grabbed his arm and flung him harshly to the floor. "DoN't ToUch mY MaSK!!"

I then looked to his mother and father. I shouted for them to come, which they reluctantly did, but that wasn't their own actions, of course. I made them get down on their knees, before reaching my hands into their mouths and forcing them down. They tried to scream, making the entire crowd burst into a crazy panic.

Leo tried to intervene, so I told him to be still, and, of course, he had to. I finished, and threw the two corpses aside before looking back at Leo.

He stared at me in fear when I took my mask off and stared into his eyes. He groaned and rolled over in pain. I turned to look at the increasingly loud and annoying group. "QUIET!" I shrieked. When the room fell instantly silent, I spoke again. "We're all going to play a game!" I explained. "It's hide and seek. One of my favorites! I even have a rhyme explaining the rules while I was sitting in that boring, rotting hell of a mental institution!" cleared my throat after spending a good minute howling in laughter at my own words.  
"Come with me, come and hide,  
We'll play a game you have to try!  
Come play with me, the fun's this way!  
Where soon all your corpses will lay!"  
I couldn't help but start cackling wildly between lines.  
Let's play a game, I'll seek, you hide,   
And you'll find as time goes by,  
I'll find you fast, I have my tricks!   
Don't want to die? Better be quick!  
If you're found, you won't live to tell  
If you're caught, you'll go straight to hell!"

Leo screeched in pain as I finished. I looked over the uneasy group that erupted into hysterics at the sound of his suffering. So I found one person to use as an example. I prowled toward them, and the crowd scrambled hurriedly to get out of my way, with the exception of the girl, who stood paralyzed under my intense gaze.

I grabbed her firmly, and let my tongue roll out of my mouth. It was longer, much longer. I the closed six eyes on my face, and saw her with the one centered on the long, black tongue. She looked into the eye, and screamed like a banshee. The girl fell to her knees, and her eyes began to turn black and shrivel up. Her skin started to burn and peel off, but her screams were ongoing, joining Leo's in terrible discord. Many members of the crowd joined, some started going through the same process due to looking directly into the cursed eye. The once beautiful girl, had now become an unrecognizable, black, disfigured mess. My tongue rolled back into my mouth and I opened my eyes. Everyone was still in a loud panic. "SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS, OR I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" I shrieked angrily. The room was quiet, with the exception of Leo.

I smiled, "better!" I clapped my hands. "Go on and hide! You can go outside if you somehow manage to, but if you leave the property, you're all as good as dead. I will know if you do the moment you do it." My eyes narrowed as I scanned their faces, and I started counting. "One..., two..., three..." they all scattered. Some tried to leave, but I killed the ones that did for attempting to cheat.

After about a minute of counting, Leo's screams finally stopped. When I looked over to see him, his skin had turned paper white, and his his hands had claws at were about two inches long. He smiled, showing a couple rows of pointed teeth.

I ordered him to go and start searching, killing whoever he finds. 'Surely,' I thought, 'they will all lose.'

~~~~~~~~

With nowhere else to go, Cameron and Kaitlyn ran through a set of double doors. They were fine until the lights went out. Cameron could feel Kaitlyn clinging to his arm like it was her lifeline. He briefly held his sister, telling her it would be alright. He began digging around in his pocket for his lighter until she suddenly got ripped away, screaming his name.

"Kaitlyn?!" Cameron shouted. Her screams were trailing off. Breathing heavily out of fear, he finally managed to pull out the lighter. It provided little light, but some was better than none.

He heard Leo's laugh echo throughout the room, but it seemed to come from everywhere. He shivered and trembled at the sound, remembering the image of his brother writhing and screaming on the floor. . .

Cameron was pulled back to reality when he heard Leo's voice again. "L-l-leo?" He called out nervously. His heart was beating out of his chest. "I-is that you?" Nothing could be seen through the darkness that sat just beyond the light of his small flame.

He felt someone breathing on his neck and spun around only be to met with more emptiness. Someone blew on the back of his ear and he spun around once more receiving the same result. "Leo, stop playing games!" The room was once again silent.  
"I'm not afraid..." He mumbled, trying to convince himself. "I'm not afraid...."

"Lies...." Leo's voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see nobody standing there. There was another laugh. Cameron kept looking around wildly. "Are you looking for someone?" Leo inquired in amusement from the darkness directly in front of him.

Cameron ran forward to face the possessed boy, but no one was there. "Oh, dear. That light doesn't seem to be of much help at all." Leo chided from behind. Cameron felt a rush of air brush against the hand holding the lighter, blowing out the flame. He hurriedly relit it and followed the voice behind him and found nothing.

He couldn't take it for much longer. The fear and panic was getting to him. He walked forward and ended up stepping on something. He bent down to see what he had stepped on, and what he saw made his heart stop.

It was Kaitlyn. She was all bloody, her chest was ripped open and her heart was missing, her hair was tied up in a bow with her intestines, and her eyes now lay on the floor above her. They were positioned to make it seem as if they were looking at him, and just above them 'peekaboo! I see you...' was written in blood.

Cameron couldn't stand it. He was being toyed with. He heard Leo whisper in his ear, "peekaboo."

Cameron swung his fist as he turned around, but just hit air. He screamed in frustration and panic. "Where are you?!"

Leo laughed at him. "Some people should really learn to look up." Something dropped from the ceiling in front of him. Looking down, Cameron saw a heart....

Cameron's eyes were wide with fear as he looked up, raising the lighter above his head.

He saw Leo hanging upside down. His bangs were out of his face, revealing eyes that were entirely black. His skin was white as paper, and he had on a cheshire grin that showed off his now pointed and bloodstained teeth. His face held an expression of joy from his most recent kill. Cameron was frozen from fear. All he could do was stare.

Leo laughed some more. "Is there something on my face?" He smirked, "or am I just too pretty for you to look away?"

"Y-you're a demon!" Cameron stammered.

Leo grinned. "Indeed." Leo's hand seemed to grab Cameron's neck at the speed of lightning. "A demon of trouble, curiosity, and discord," his grip seemed to tighten with every word. Cameron couldn't help but notice the fact that Leo was never this strong before. "I am Mischief."

Leo's grip got tighter and tighter. Cameron clawed at his hand but it was like trying to change the position of a statue. It kept getting tighter. Before he could black out, Leo quickly tightened his hold enough to crush his neck like an empty soda can. He smiled as blood shot out from the boy's mouth and splattered onto the pale, white skin of his face.

"Oops," Leo spoke. "I guess I broke another toy." He smirked, "looks like I'm going to need another one..."


	2. Bloody Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From another perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story just told from the perspective of Leo. However, there are some things that he witnessed that are not included in Julia's telling of the story.

It was October 17th. Julia sat in the park with me where asked her if she could help with a yearly tradition of mine.

Every year, my family would get a bunch of friends together and host a haunted house attraction. We would hire actors, and friends would help however they could.

"I would love to help!" Julia exclaimed excitedly. I thought it would be fun having her help out. She's my best friend after all, and she did a great job as a line scarer. The people waiting to get in were so afraid of her... after I gave her the mask.

The first day of the haunted house, no one was afraid of her. Though it wasn't until she came and asked to work outdoors that I thought, 'I could give her a better costume so she could be scarier.' So I went up to our attic to see what we might have up there. That's where I found a good scarecrow costume that would be perfect for her.

I went back down to give it to her. After handing her the costume, she asked if there was anything else. I shook my head, telling her that it was all I could find.

After a moment she pointed to an old box of props. "Can I look in there?" She asked.

I shrugged and told her to go ahead. I started walking off to go speak to some of the artists working on makeup when she called me over again, asking me to take something out for her.

After spotting the object she was talking about, I stuck my hand in to take it out.

It was a mask. An old, triangular wooden mask with chipping paint on it. It had six yellow eyes with magenta pupils, and a big, yellow, pointy-toothed grin.

The mask was odd looking, but I had no idea why she would need me to pull it out for her. "Why didn't you just get it out yourself?"

Julia relied saying that it had burned her and showed me her reddening hand. I looked at her skeptically. "I don't know what could have burned you in there. It's just some old props and costume parts."

"Can I keep it?" She asked.

I knew it could help make her demon scarecrow costume look much better, and saw no harm in letting her have it.

I gave her the mask that day, and she didn't just look better, her acting improved too! So the week went by, and soon she became the star of the haunted house. People called her 'Happy.' It was great! Her performance was so spot on, you would forget it was her behind that mask. That's when she started changing.

As time went on, she would only talk about the mask and how much she loved it, about how fun it was being Happy. But at the end of the day she would be in such a hurry to get it off. I brushed it off as nothing which ended up being my biggest mistake.

Three days before Halloween, she started to seem a bit too realistic. Sometimes she would chase people out of the line holding her knife and singing loudly, "READY OR NOT! NO USE TO RUN OR HIDE! I'LL FIND YOU IN TIME! I'M COMING NOW I'M WATCHING! HERE COMES HAPPY!" She sounded completely mad.

I didn't think much of it. She was doing her job, scaring people. I never knew what I had given her when I first handed her the mask. I know now, but not then.

The next day changed everything. When she came in to get ready, not a single, "hello Leo! How's business?" or even a simple, "hey." She immediately got on her costume and mask then went out to the line to scare people without a single word, holding her knife prop.

The day passed quickly, and Julia had become very well known for her incredibly realistic performances. It wasn't until the next day that I realized how truly authentic the insanity really was.

I was informed that she had killed one if her brother's closest friends. I could hardly believe any of it.

She was taken away to a mental hospital and I couldn't speak for the longest time. I had no clue how to process it. My best friend had gone completely out of her mind in a matter of days.

After a bit if convincing, my parents agreed to let me go with her family to see her.

We waited for her on one side of a glass barrier. After a few minutes she sat on the other side of it. When I saw her I couldn't believe it. She had on a straight jacket and muzzle. I asked her why, she said that 'he' kept biting people so they put a muzzle on her.

Whenever I got her started on a topic it was hard to keep her on it. She just kept talking about 'him' and how much she hated 'him'. Soon her brother started freaking out, shouting and screaming at her. After his parents took him outside to calm down, she looked at me in silence with a smile.

After a few moments, she spoke, "He's talking to me about you Leo."

I didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds I asked what 'He' was saying. She rambled on a bit, but i didn't really listen until she mentioned the pie that my mother had made me only the day before in hopes that it would cheer me up. I was utterly shocked. 'How did she know?' I thought. I asked if she could tell me anything else.

She only responded saying, "he doesn't like people who cheat..." She seemed to zone out after that, and she kept muttering, "Midnight's coming. No, no, no, no, no. Midnight, he's coming...." she kept saying the same thing over and over.

"Midnight?"

She suddenly lunged forward, causing me to jump out of my seat in surprise. "I killed him, Leo," she said in a sinister voice. She rambled about how she would kill them all, thoroughly terrifying me.

"J-julia?"

"Happy! My name is Happy, you idiot!" He shrieked. "I'll kill your family, every last one! I'll tie them down and open up, then reach in and tear out whatever's inside! I'll kill them slowly, one by one, and dance around in their skins!!"

I stared at her completely horrified by what I had heard.

Guards started to drag her off while she screamed in an odd mixture of laughter and words, "NO! HE'S COMING! MIDNIGHT'S COMING! NO! NO!! YOU CAN'T JUST LOCK HIM AWAY, HE'S COMING! I'M GOING TO DISAPPEAR!"

She broke away from the guards and pressed her forehead against the glass that separated us. "Kill me! Add my blood to the mask!" She shouted at me. I stood and took several steps back. I was afraid of her.

The guards grabbed her again and started dragging her away. "Leo, don't let me disappear! Leo Barton, if you're my best friend you'll accept my blood! He'll make me vanish!" Her screams became distant and tears threatened to emerge.

I went home after that and sat in my bedroom. I didn't do anything. I didn't participate in the haunted house that day due to all that I had experienced, and I was so upset I just didn't feel motivated to do anything. I didn't eat that day. I mean, I'm starving now but that doesn't matter at all.

That night, there was scratching at my door. Not the front door, but my closet door. It scared me half to death. This made me angry since I thought it had to be some cruel prank by one of my brothers or sisters.

I stormed down the stairs and into the ballroom where everyone was gathered. I shouted at then in anger, but no one seemed to be paying attention. I followed the gaze of the crowd to find words scratched into the wall just above the door i had come through.

We all stared in silent bewilderment, until it was broken by the sound of crazed laughter.

We all looked to where the sound had come from, and saw a figure sitting on the chandelier in Julia's old costume. Their hands were covered in blood, and their movements seemed unnatural. The figure never seemed to stop moving. Their head, arms, and fingers kept twitching and twitching. The stranger stood in a type of stance as if ready to attack or flee at any moment. They dropped from the chandelier and as they came closer I saw their nails were odd. They were sharp, and i could see a red glow coming from behind the mask's eye holes.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Who do you think, moron?" Julia's voice replied, but it was different. Her voice had become more light and playful, and yet it seemed almost heartless and sinister.

Once I finally recovered from the shock of seeing her like that, I asked, "how did you escape?"

She laughed, but it wasn't the same laugh. It sounded different. "I want to play a game!"

I became impatient. "Julia Smiles, I am through with your insane exclamations! Explain yourself now!"

I couldn't stand it. I already lost my best friend whom I'd known most my life. Now I had to talk down to her as if she were a misbehaving child. Julie only laughed and started skipping around.

"My new name is Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy!" She sang.

As she came by me, I swiftly reached for the mask, but she caught my arm and threw me to the floor, causing my side flare up in pain.

She called my parents over. They followed her instructions reluctantly, ad if against their own will.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as she forced them to kneel down. What happened next stunned me beyond belief. She opened their mouths, and forced her hands down their throats until she was elbow deep. I screamed as I watched them suffer. I tried to interfere, but Julia said something that made me stop in my tracks.

I tried to move. I struggled more that I ever had before, but I couldn't move an inch. I couldn't even avert my eyes from the horrific scene before me. I had to watch it, all of it. All the others in the room screamed, in terror. Some tried to flee, but I was stuck.

When it was finally over, she removed her arms from my parent's mouths as they fell lifeless to the floor. She turned to looked at me, and removed the mask.

Her face had changed to mimic the one on the mask. She had six glowing red eyes, and a grin of dagger teeth that literally reached from ear to ear. She stared into my eyes, and I was no longer frozen, but I was still unable to move as my entire body erupted in agonizing pain.

My vision became blurry as every inch of me became freezing cold. I could feel my jaw and mouth contorting, causing me to let out a shrill cry of pain. My body started convulsing violently due to the tortuous experience.

I tried screaming for help, but I only managed to throw up on the floor next to me.

With each moment, I could feel my sanity being eaten away. Everything seemed to change. I felt my sense of humanity, and morality slip away, replaced by a craving for fear and blood. My sense of judgement dulled to nothing, and it became incredibly difficult to think for myself.

The pain started to fade, and I stopped screaming. I stood up, and found that everyone was gone.

I also discovered that I had lost interest in survival. Mortality suddenly seemed like a joke. My surrounding seemed different, and my senses had grown stronger. I could feel and taste the fear in the atmosphere as if it were a tangible thing.

Following a new instinct, I turned toward Happy, now having a full knowledge that she was no longer Julia, but a demon. I bowed to her, acknowledging her as my master.

Happy smiled at me. "Go search for them all. Kill whoever you find," she ordered.

"Yes, Happy," I said respectfully before running out of the room on all fours in search of a victim.

Now I find myself wondering why I was so emotional as a human. I was so scared at times, I find it hard to believe. But now I'm fine. I get to play with my best friend every time a dumb kid wanders into our mansion. Happy is so fun, so great, so wonderful. She made me better. I'm a bit Mischievous every now and then, but I do try to kill them quickly.

I remember one day I was curious enough to ask who He was and why she'd wanted me to kill her. She told me the secrets of the mask.

"His name was Edward Barton," she said. "He was a little boy with hair that was black like yours, but it was curlier. He made a mask that he painted red. He killed his best friend to make this mask that I wear. I don't understand why he wanted to use her blood, she's so sweet and nice." She didn't even pause when she answered her own thought. "He wanted to have something that would remind him of her forever so he wouldn't lose her. He's such a sweet boy, and he absolutely adores games."

My master told me all of its secrets, all it had witnessed, all of its power. She needs the mask to keep her demonic form, but she made me so that I would have no physical weekness. She is so kind!

Anyway, Happy wanted me to invite you to a game! We'll have the greatest time! See you soon...........

 

 

 

 

.........Mischief lingers.......


End file.
